Siempre
by pikantje
Summary: Pepa und Silvias Beziehung liegt in Scherben als Pepa vollkommen panisch auf das Thema Babies reagiert und Silvia alles mithört. Kann sie es wieder gut machen? Spielt nach den Ohrfeigen in Folge 82...


Pepa saß vollkommen verzweifelt auf Silvias Labortresen. Der aufgeplatzte Mundwinkel ihrer Lippe schmerzte, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Brust.

Sie hatte gerade die Liebe ihres Lebens geschlagen, körperlich verletzt. So sehr, dass sogar Blut floss.

Auch wenn es bei Beiden nur oberflächliche, kleine Wunden waren, hätte Pepa nie gedacht, dass sie zu so etwas im Stande war. Niemals hätte sie damit gerechnet auch nur den Finger gegen den Rotschopf zu erheben, denn jeder im San Antonio Polizeirevier wusste, mit dem Temperament der jüngsten Castro war nicht zu spaßen.

Und jetzt saß sie hier, mutterseelenallein und konnte das Bild in ihrem Kopf nicht vergessen.

Silvias Engelsgesicht mit blutiger Lippe.

Aber das schlimmste war nicht die Wunder selbst oder, dass sie dafür verantwortlich war, nein es war allein der Ausdruck in Silvias Augen.

Enttäuschung, abgrundtiefe Enttäuschung. Pepa hatte sie geschlagen, aber das war nur die Spitze des Eisbergs. Das Sahnehäubchen auf dem sowieso schon verlorenen Vertrauen von Silvia.

Mit einem Schlag hatte Pepa alles zerstört was die Beiden sich in einem Jahr aufgebaut hatten. Und das nur, weil sie so verängstigt war von dem Gedanken Mutter zu werden, Verantwortung für ein Kind zu übernehmen.

Wäre sie doch nur nicht zu Paco gerannt und hätte all diese schrecklichen Dinge gesagt. Hätte sie sich einmal zusammen gerissen, dann wäre jetzt noch alles perfekt zwischen den Beiden.

Aber Pepa konnte einfach nicht ihre vorlaute Klappe halten und hasste sich jetzt dafür, dass Beste in ihrem Leben zerstört zu haben.

Silvia hatte Recht. Sie war ein impulsiver Idiot. Ein impulsiver Idiot, der es diesmal viel zu weit getrieben hatte.

Schon oft hatte ihre große Klappe Pepa in Schwierigkeiten gebracht, aber das war nichts gewesen im Vergleich zu jetzt.

Silvia war ihr Ein und Alles, das wichtigste für sie und all das schien jetzt in Trümmern zu liegen. Ihre gemeinsame Zukunft, ihr Leben, ihre Liebe.

Pepa wusste, dass alles ihre Schuld war und genau das machte den Schmerz in ihrem Inneren noch viel größer.

Auch wenn Silvia sie jetzt gerade hassen würde, Pepa würde nicht aufgeben. Eine Miranda gibt niemals auf, dachte sie sich und entschloss sich für ihre Liebe zu kämpfen.

Genau in diesem Augenblick betrat Silvia das Labor und blieb abrupt stehen als sie Pepa auf dem Tresen sitzen sah. „Was machst du noch hier? Das ist mein Labor.", sagte sie mit deutlicher Wut in ihrer Stimme.

„Silvia hör zu. Ich kann dir-"

„Verschwinde aus meinem Labor.", unterbrach Silvia sie.

„Ich will doch nur mit dir reden, dir alles erklären.", flehte Pepa.

„Gut wenn du nicht gehen willst, geh ich eben.", sprach Silvia auf einmal vollkommen ruhig und drehte sich um, um den Raum wieder zu verlassen. Doch Pepa war schneller und versperrte ihr den Weg zur Tür.

„Pepa, hau sofort von der Tür aber oder ich-"

„Oder was Silvia? Sollen wir und wieder schlagen? Oder lässt du mich diesmal direkt verhaften?", platze es aus Pepa heraus ohne, dass sie es wollte.

In Silvias Augen sah sie für einen Moment den ganzen Schmerz und die Verzweiflung der letzten Tage aufblitzen, doch dann fasste sie sich wieder und kniff sauer die Augen zusammen. „Ja, das ist gar keine schlechte Idee."

„Ich will es dir doch nur erklären."

„Ich will es aber nicht hören. Also lass mich durch!", sagte Silvia energisch und versuchte den Türgriff hinter Pepa zu erreichen, doch Pepa hatte sich mit einem Ruck umgedreht, die Türe verschlossen und zeigt Silvia triumphierend den Schlüssel.

„Gib ihn mir!"

„Hol ihn dir doch.", antwortete Pepa nur und ließ sich den Schlüssel demonstrativ in den Ausschnitt fallen.

„Oh mein Gott, Pepa! Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Kannst du nicht ein einziges Mal das tun, um das ich dich bitte?"

„Aber-"

„Nichts aber!", sagt Silvia. Ihre Stimme war ganz schrill und Pepa wusste, dass Silvia gerade erst in Fahrt kam. „Verstehst du denn nicht, dass du im Moment der letzte Mensch bist den ich sehen will? Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Gib mir sofort den Schlüssel!"

„Nein!", sagte Pepa vehement. „Nicht bevor du mich erklären lässt."

„Erklären? Was willst du mir erklären? Wie sehr du mich verletzt und gedemütigt hast als du über Pacos Mikrofon allen erzählt hast, dass ich verrückt bin, weil ich mit der Frau, die ich liebe ein Kind will? Oder dass du mir ins Gesicht lügst und mir eine blutige Lippe verpasst hast?"

„Du hast mich doch zuerst geschlagen.", rechtfertigte Pepa sich, was sie noch im selben Augenblick bereute als sie Silvias wutverzehrtes Gesicht sah.

„Was? Das kann doch wohl nicht dein Ernst sein. Maria José Miranda, tickst du eigentlich noch sauber?", schrie Silvia schon fast.

„Es tut mir Leid Silvia! Es tut mir Leid, dass ich gesagt hab du wärst verrückt und egoistisch, dass ich die vor allen gedemütigt hab, dass ich nicht mit dir gesprochen hab, sondern mit Paco, dass ich dich geschlagen hab, wozu ich absolut kein Recht hatte, aber du so sehr. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir betrunken etwas versprochen habe, dass ich am nächsten Tag nicht halten konnte und dich dann nicht so unterstützt habe, wie es hätte tun sollen-"

„Pepa-"

„Nein Silvia. Lass mich bitte ausreden." Vorsichtig nahm Pepa Silvias Hand in ihre und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Sie wollte, dass Silvia erkannte wie sehr dies alles von Herzen kam und wie ernst es ihr wirklich war. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so sehr enttäuscht und verletzt habe."

„Ja, das hast du.", antwortete Silvia und zog ihre Hand aus Pepas Griff. Sie drehte sich um und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von Pepa. „Wieso hast du es getan?", flüsterte sie so leise, dass Pepa es beinahe nicht gehört hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich... Ich weiß nur, dass ich dich über alles liebe und dass das alles hier vollkommen neu für mich ist."

Pepa ging hinter Silvia her, die plötzlich stehen blieb und erschöpft auf den Boden sah.

„Ich meine... Ich war schon mit vielen Leute zusammen, aber niemand war so wie du. Bei keinem bekam ich Gänsehaut, wenn ich an ihre Berührung dacht, oder hatte Schmetterlinge im Bauch, wenn ich die Person auch nur sah. Ich wollte nicht morgens neben ihnen aufwachen oder alt und grau mit ihnen werden."

Langsam nahm Pepa noch einmal Silvias Hand in ihre und hoffte, dass der Rotschopf sie nicht wieder wegzog. „Bitte sieh mich an Silvia.", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme und zog leicht an Silvias Hand, damit sie sich zu ihr umdrehen würde.

Ganz langsam drehte sich ihr Kopf bevor ihr Körper folgte und Pepa sah Tränen in Silvias Augen. Die Ader auf ihrer Stirn war zu sehen, wie immer wenn sie kurz davor war zu weinen oder sich aufzuregen.

Behutsam nahm Pepa Silvias Hände in ihre und strich ihr sanft mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken. „Ich hab mich nie als jemanden gesehen, der eine feste Beziehung hat, heiratet, geschweige denn Kinder hat. Ich wollte das alles nie."

Über Silvias Wangen liefen nun die ersten Tränen und Pepa wischte sie mit ihrer Hand weg. „Aber dann kamst du und hast meine ganze Welt auf den Kopf gestellt."

Silvias Tränen liefen immer mehr und auch Pepa merkte wie ihre Augen sich füllten und alles um sie herum ein wenig verschwamm. Vorsichtig nahm sie Silvias Gesicht zwischen beide Hände und streichelte ihr behutsam über die Wangen.

„Plötzlich war alles anders und als du dann von Kindern anfingst... Ich hab einfach Angst gekriegt. Angst, dass ich das nicht schaffe, dass ich eine schlechte Mutter wäre und dann sind mit mir einfach die Pferde durchgegangen. Du kennst mich doch. Ich bin ein impulsiver Idiot."

Silvia lachte leicht, aber die Tränen liefen ihr trotzdem weiter die Wangen herunter. Beide kicherten bis Pepa Silvia wieder ernst ansah und noch einen Schritt näher auf sie zu ging.

„Silvia ich will dich. Dich und eine ganze Horde Kinder, wie sie durch unsere Wohnung tollen und alles durcheinander bringen. Also frag ich dich: Willst du die Mutter meiner Kinder sein?"

Mit großen Augen sah sie Silvia an. All ihre Hoffnung lag in diesem Augenblick. Pepa wollte nicht mehr als das Silvia ja sagte. Ja zu Kindern, ja zu ihrer Liebe, ja zu einer gemeinsamen Zukunft bis ans Ende ihrer Tage.

Silvias Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ja ich will!", platze es plötzlich aus ihr heraus als sie in Pepas offene Arme sprang. Beide Beine um Pepas Hüfte geschlungen, weinte sie vor Glück in ihren Nacken.

„Du verzeihst mir?", fragte Pepa, die es kaum glauben konnte das Silvia gerade in ihren Armen war.

„Ja das tue ich, du impulsiver Idiot!", sagte sie und gab Pepa einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Aber eins musst du mit versprechen."

„Alles!", erwiderte die Brünette sofort.

„Deinen rechten Haken sparst du dir ab jetzt nur noch für Undercovermissionen auf, okay?"

„Oh Gott, Silvia. Das tut mir so Leid-"

„Das war doch nur ein Scherz.", sagte Silvia und lachte Pepa an. „Immerhin hab ich dir auch ganz schön eine verpasst oder?", fragte sich und strich sanft über Pepas verletze Lippe.

„Ja das hast du. Ich wusste schon immer, dass mit deinem Temperament nicht zu spaßen ist. Hoffentlich erben unsere Kinder das nicht.", scherzte Pepa und schenkte Silvia ihr breitestes Grinsen.

„Ey!" Sofort bekam Pepa für ihren Kommentar einen leichten Klaps auf die Schulter.

„Ich dachte keine Gewalt mehr.", konterte Pepa und streckte Silvia die Zunge raus. „Nein. Ganz ehrlich? Ich hoffe, dass sie ganz viel von dir haben. Deine wundervollen, strahlenden Augen, deine Haare und deine Stupsnase-"

„Und deinen rechten Haken.", unterbrach Silvia sie lachend und küsste Pepa.

„Deinen Verstand...", zählte Pepa weiter auf zwischen zwei Küssen. „Ich freu mich schon auf die vielen kleinen Silvias, auf unsere kleine Fußballmannschaft."

„Was? Du willst elf Kinder?", fragte Silvia entsetzt und sah Pepa mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an.

Sie nickte nur, aber konnte ihr Lachen nicht länger verkneifen. Beide lachten sie als Pepa flüsterte: „So viele du willst mein Schatz, nur so viele du willst."

Beide waren in diesem Augenblick die glücklichsten Menschen auf Erden und träumten schon von ihrer kleinen Familie. Pepa von kleinen Silvias und Silvia von kleinen Pepas.

„Und jetzt würde ich sagen kümmern wir uns erst Mal, um den Schlüssel in deinem BH.", flüsterte Silvia Pepa ins Ohr als sie langsam mit der Hand unter ihr T-Shirt fuhr.

Die Strapazen der letzen Tage waren dabei schon vergessen.


End file.
